


Picture This

by Random_Quality



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Picture This song, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Quality/pseuds/Random_Quality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall plans their perfect date, but James has a surprise at the end. Attempt at a song fic. Sorry. Picture This by BTR :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture This

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: She doesn't own the legal royalties to the song used or the band, Big Time Rush, that sings it. She does own the legal copy of the song off of their album 24/Seven she bought, which she got the lyrics off of. Nuf said.

"James!" Kendall yelled, slamming open the door.

"What!" James yelled back.

"I figured it out!" He said excitedly.

"Figured what out?" The brunette asked in confusion.

_Picture this, first kiss 'neath the moonlight_

_Slow dance, cover band playing all night_

_Meant to be, cool breeze feeling so right_

_Picture this, picture this_

"The best date ever!" Kendall ran over to James and took his hand. "Okay, picture this, the two of us together, under the moonlight sharing the sweetest of kisses as a band plays in the background."

James laughed. "That sounds like the end of one, Kendall."

_Picture this, holding hands on the boardwalk_

_Perfect date, out late, making small talk_

_Arcade_ _, playing games you can win it all_

_Picture this, picture this_

"There's more! We'd go to the arcade and I'd win it all, just for you." Kendall smiled

"And why can't I win it all for you?"

_Oh Oh Oh_

_Top down, ride around all day long_

_Watching you rockin' out to your favorite song_

_Fall asleep on the beach with our shades on_

_Picture this, picture this_

Shh, not done!" Kendall glared playfully, "Riding around town all day, rocking to our favorite songs."

"We do that anyway and with the others." James said in amusement.

_When you look into your future_

_Who's there standing with you_

_When you close your eyes_

Kendall glared playfully, "Then we'd walk down the sidewalk holding hands and making small talk, 'till we find the perfect little in-the-hole restaurant to eat at. Perfect date."

"Or we could just dive to one in the car that we'd been driving in." James said affectionately, kissing Kendall's hand.

_Do you see what I see_

_You and me, its like a move scene_

_That's the way you know it should be_

_The two of us together, girl can you picture this_

"Hush, then we'd slow dance to the song playing over the speakers, the two of us. Just us."

"Sounds like a movie scene." James joked.

_Woh Woh Woh_

_Girl can you picture this_

_Woh Woh Woh_

_The two of us together_

_Woh Woh Woh_

_Girl can you picture this_

"That's the point." Kendall said, smiling cheekily. "Next we'd make our way to the beach and sit down, close our eyes and picture our lives together in the future. The future where I'd be standing next to you."

"Then the kiss under the moon?"

"Then the kiss under the moon."

_When you look into your future_

_Who's there standing with you_

_When you close your eyes_

"There's just one thing you didn't picture." James said after their most perfect date and their kiss under the moon.

"What?" Kendall asked.

_Do you see what I see_

_You and me, its like a move scene_

_That's the way you know it should be_

_The two of together_

"Can you picture this?" James said, taking out a small box and kneeling down on one knee, opening the box and letting the ring catch the moonlight. "The way it should be, the two of us together."

_Girl can you picture this_


End file.
